Tardy Bell
by thedreamergirlavery
Summary: Niall is the class clown of Washington Prep High's 10th year. Liam, a fellow classmate, is an outcast with an eye for the irishman.


Pairing: Niall Horan/Liam Payne

Warning: language, sex, and homosexual Liam.

Summary: Niall is the class clown of Washington Prep High's 10th year. Liam, a fellow classmate, is an outcast with an eye for the irishman.

Authors notes: Thought the world could use some more high school AU. It kind of starts into a wank session, btw.

* * *

Liam's POV

"I'll see you later, love!" my mom said out the car window as she dropped me off for the first day of school.

"Bye mum," I muttered. I walked over to the nearest wall and took my phone out. No new texts. I locked my phone and looked around. I felt so stupid in this school uniform. They changed the expectations so that boys had to now wear blazers instead of just button-ups, sweaters, and ties. My mother ordered it a size too big so I could "grow into it." It went down to the bottom of my trouser pockets and had an awkward two inches of fabric not occupied by my arm. The girls had it worse. The skirts had to go down past the knee instead of sitting at the kneecap. Not like I cared about them, I'm gay. Well, a closeted gay in the least. I haven't told anyone except my sister, Ruth.

It actually came out by accident. She was talking about the gays at her Uni, and I lashed out. Ruth asked me why I cared so much and I just kept my mouth shut. She eventually figured out two days later.

The laughs of my fellow classmates disturbed my thoughts as Niall Horan stepped out of his car. He tore off his blazer and started waving it around like a lasso as he ran to his group of friends, approximately three feet away from the space on the wall I was leaning against. My best friend, Louis Tomlinson, approached me.

"Hey Liam!" he said in his all-too-cheery voice. He looked fit in his blazer, while I looked like a stray mutt who just jumped in a mud puddle.

"Hey," I replied quietly. Lou was my only friend, other than his boyfriend Harry. Harry liked me enough, but I could still tell he was a bit wary of me.

I heard Niall's loud laugh which sounded like an angel descending from heaven. He was so perfect. Though he didn't know my name. Nor would he ever. My face blushed and I could feel the heat rising to my face and the blood to my cock. My erection was visible through my too-tight pants and I tried my best to hide it.

"You okay, Li? You look like you've seen a ghost." I had forgotten about Louis for a second.

"I-I'll be right back." I dashed into the school past Louis, past Niall and ran to the bathroom, awkwardly hop-running. I locked myself in the stall as I clumsily unbuttoned my trousers. A good wank would take this away. I pulled my cock out of the thin boxers I was wearing and leaned back against the stall door. As I pumped my hand up and down all I could thinks about was Niall. I masturbated last year to him twice, and didn't want to get into the habit. It was hard not to with his piercing blue eyes, his bleach-blonde hair, and his dazzling smile. A shaky breath escaped my lips as the cum came out into the toilet. I wiped my hand on the toilet paper and stuffed my soft cock back into my pants.

I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom as I hurriedly washed my hands. Niall-fucking-Horan walked into the bathroom.

"Hello," he said to me in his thick, irish accent. He smiled at me and proceeded to walk to the stall I had just occupied.

Dammit. I forgot to flush.

I ran out of the bathroom, hands still dripping as I settled into my seat in Mrs. Lee's English class, first period. Louis waltzed in and sat in the seat in front of me.

"What was that about?" he asked, his voice light. I'd known Louis for seven years and he still didn't know I was gay. Not like I was going to tell him now.

"Oh, nothing..."

Niall's POV

"Niall! Wake the fuck up! I've been screaming at you for ten minutes!" Greg walked into my room and threw a pillow at my head. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to wear my stupid blazer. But I was pretty pumped to see Sarah, the lunch lady. She always gave me and extra slice of pizza or more mashed potatoes, which I enjoyed very much.

Greg drove me to school in his convertible. As we pulled up to the school I saw my friends standing by the door. I leaped out of the car and made a loud whooping noise and caught the attention of Zayn, Archie, and all of the other people around. When I was about five feet away from them, I heard Zayn mutter, "Oh no, he's here." Archie just smiled and waved, being his usual self. Zayn was a glass half empty kind of guy, while Arch was super shy. I laughed a little too loudly at Zayn's comment. We made small talk for a while, until a figure sprinted by us. He looked like he was limping. It was Liam Payne. I could tell by his aftershave, Paco Rabanne. He always wore it.

"Excuse me," I said to my friends as I walked to the bathroom. I felt like I needed to check on him and make sure his limp was okay. I stood in the doorway as I heard a gasp. Liam exited the last stall in the row. There was no one else in there except an older student at a urinal.

"Hello." I tried to sound as normal as I could. He looked at me with wide eyes as I walked into the stall he was just in.

Oh. He had just wanked off.

It was so awkward flushing the toilet after that happened. I took a piss, washed my hands, and checked my schedule. Mrs. Lee, English, First Period. I had had her for year 8 in English, and she absolutely hated me. The late bell rang, so I grabbed my bag and ran from my locker to the room. Her back was turned from me and I casually slipped into a seat next to Liam and Zayn. Liam's face flushed and he quickly looked away from me. Mrs. Lee turned around and stared me dead in the eye.

"As some of you may remember from last year, if you are tardy at least three times, you will, without a doubt, get a detention. Ah, welcome back, Mr. Horan."

I could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

So I hope you liked the first chapter! Don't worry, there'll be more.

xox, Avery


End file.
